weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Solargee
Solargee is a Fakegee that can absorb power from sun-like stars and use this energy in combat and on a daily basis. He is much more powerful in hot days and weaker in rainy days. Despite this, he isn't fully fed by sunlight and has a basic Fakegee diet, such as spaghetti and toast. He is friends with Magna Weegeepede and Shroomgee. He made his home in Fallen-82 and often goes walking around the place, enjoying the peace of Magna's Galaxy. He was one of the many immigrants who arrived at Magna's Galaxy after the end of the War of the Hydregs and the Mushroom Crisis. Story He was born in the United 'Gees Galaxy. He never met his mother or father, as he was sent to Magna's Galaxy when he was still a 6 year old child. He was adopted by Shroomgee and raised by him. It was at the age of 12 that he begun developing his solar powers and he learned how to use them. His first demonstrations of power was shooting stuff and making them catch fire while they were in mid-air. He then learned how to do fire bursts and how to imbue weapons with fiery proprieties. Now an adult, he moved on to his own house and begun working as a weaver. The clothes he weaved had such quality he eventually opened his own clothes store and got rich, with the current wealth of 10.000.000 ₩. He bought a mansion and, by coincidence, he became the new neighbor of Magna Weegeepede. The two became friends and Solargee often visits Magna. After several years living at peace in Magna's Galaxy, the Hydreg Civil War broke out and several Centinids were sent there to help. Solargee offered his help and went to Duskplains to fight the war. He returned alive and was known as a hero, as he was of great help during the Battle for the Capital on the war. Powers Solargee can use the energy he gets from the sun to come up with energy-based attacks. Despite what his name might imply, he can also use electricity based attacks. Active Skills * '''Solar Blast: '''A blast of fiery energy, this attack can hit enemies from far away, though it loses power as it travels. Solargee can regulate the power of this blast at his will. * '''Electro Sphere: '''A big homing sphere of electricity he can create at his will. It homes towards the enemy until it loses power and disappears. * '''Solar Wind: '''A violent stream of hot particles that not only hurt his enemies but can also knock them to the ground. Despite the over-the-top name and scientific implication, this attack in special can only reach 159ºC. * '''Thunderstorm: '''Lightning bolts hit the vicinity in a 100 m² radius. Very damaging, but costs a ton of energy. Passive Skills * '''Photosynthesis: '''He can synthesize energy from sunlight and use it at his will. * '''Sun Power: '''While exposed to sunlight, he becomes 2x stronger. * '''Sun Regeneration: '''While exposed to sunlight, he will regenerate at a faster ratio. Forms Supernova Solargee Supernova Solargee is a form that can only be switched to when Solargee stores a large amount of energy. During this form, Solargee's offensive and defensive skills raise sharply and he also develops new attacks. This is currently the only discovered form of Solargee. It usually lasts for a hour, though he can extend this by gathering more energy. Powers He has access to all his mundane powers plus some new ones. His old powers can also be charged for more destructive power. Active Skills * '''Solar Wheel: '''A spinning wheel made out of fire that will seek Solargee's enemies and scorch them. It can only move through the ground, though it can also climb on walls and ceilings (sometimes). * '''Reverse Thunderstorm: '''Lightning bolts come from the ground and strike upward. He can also make them come from walls. * '''Scorching Shield: '''A barrier surrounds him and protects him from most projectiles. It also emits solar wind around it, knocking most of his enemies if they get close. * '''Lightning Sphere: '''A sphere of lightning that, when thrown, will generate lightning bolts around it until it runs out of energy. Passive Skills * '''Speed Barrier: '''Projectiles that are slower than 2,500 m/s will get instantly deflected. Most railgun projectiles can, however, damage him. * '''Sunless Regeneration: '''He doesn't need to be exposed to the sun to have a fast regeneration ratio. See also * Shroomgee * Magna Weegeepede Category:Non-Recolors Category:Rich Fakegees Category:Sons Category:People Who Love Thin Spaghetti Category:Fakegees Category:Weegees Category:Weather Fakegees